Prior store fixture systems suffer from several problems and deficiencies. These systems are not capable of storing and displaying packaging in all shapes and sizes and delivering such diverse packaging automatically to the front of the shelves. Additionally, these prior systems lack the degree of adjustability and flexibility to permit product display based on rate of sale.
The need exists for a modular store fixture system which can permit any retailer to allocate specific amounts of space to a product category based on his store's volume and profit. The need also exists for such a system where the retailer can reset the display to conform to his store's changes in volume and profit.
The need also exists for a store fixture system which maintains a neat final product presentation and makes removal and restocking of product easy and uncomplicated.
The aforementioned problems and deficiencies of the prior art are overcome by the present invention which comprises a tray assembly having at least one laterally adjustable divider to separate the tray into a number of desired compartments and of any desired size to accommodate packaging of different shapes and sizes. The present invention further includes a pusher which together with the force of gravity of the inclined tray automatically pushes the merchandise to the front of the tray assembly as the products are being removed to maintain a neat product presentation.
The present invention advantageously allows for a product display based on an individual store's rate of sale. Thus, the percentage of space and facing which the packaging will occupy can be directly proportional to the percentage of the store's sales. Additionally, should the sales percentages change at any time in the future the display can be reset to conform to the new sales figures, thereby allowing a retailer to allocate specific amounts of space to a product category based on his store's new volume and profit. The display of the present invention not only permits highly efficient space usages but provides the inherent ability of neatly organizing the product category for greatest visual effect.